kroniki_internetufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Świat
Świat Kronik Internetu jest rozległym globem, gdzie magia i technologia przeplatają się ze sobą - są tutaj zarówno zaczarowane królestwa, jak i technokratyczne mocarstwa. Jego wszechocean przypomina czarną świecącą ciecz, podobnie rzeki i jeziora, a ląd wydaje się jakby szarobrunatny, pełen rozmaitych małych czarnych i żółtych kabelków. Jest miejscem akcji wszystkich powieści. Wydarzenia toczą się na lądzie, na morzu, pod "wodą", w powietrzu, a także w kosmosie, na niskiej orbicie planety. Nocą widać na niej księżyc, który jest całkiem sporych rozmiarów. Historia Narodziny Wedle pierwszych haseł narodził się miliony lat temu. Rozmaite regiony powstawały, rodziła się na nich przyroda i cywilizacje. Jednymi z pierwszych były między innymi kontynent Wikiland i Likeearth. Wkrótce pojawiły się pierwsze miasta i państwa, między innymi Imperium czy Republika Zjednoczonych z Archipelagu Południa. Mieszkańcy poznali wiele wynalazków, posiedli kontrolę nad czarami oraz opanowali możliwość szbkiego przemieszczania się po lądzie, pływania i latania. Wielkie flotylle okrętów płynęły pod sztandarami rozmaitych organizacji, ale tam gdzie postęp daje nadzieję, daje też i zniszczenie. Rozpoczęły się wojny między wieloma potęgami, trwające do dzisiaj. Stary Świat thumb|226px|W czasach Starego Świata odbywało się wiele wojen między imperiami.W czasach Starego Świata narodziły się pierwsze cywilizacje. Na kontynentach zapanowały pierwsze miasta-państwa oraz pomniejsze państewka. Najstarszym imperium jakie tam powstało było na terenie Wikilandu tak zwane Wielkie Imperium, które rozpoczęło podbój centralnej części kontynentu i zajęło lokalne dobra możnowładców na terenie. Przez wiele lat Wielkie Imperium ze stolicą w dzisiejszym Wiki City zajmowało kolejne terytoria, aż podbiwszy wszystkie tereny zaczęło się dzielić i uginać pod wpływem nomadycznych plemion. Wtedy zaproponowano nomadom z północnych wybrzeży lodowcowych swobodę w zamian za służbę cesarzowi, wówczas Lanarowi V. Wielkie Imperium zmieniło się więc w Zjednoczone Imperium, rozpoczynając ekspansję na okoliczne Wyspy Arpa i do Archipelagu Południa. Wówczas okazało się, że Imperium nie było jedyną cywilizacją. Były inne, między innymi Enklawy Niepodległości jak wówczas nazywano późniejszą Republikę Zjednoczonych czy Szogunat. Nastąpił kontakt z innymi rasami, z których najsilniejsza okazała się rasa ludzka. Dzięki dostępom do morza i rzek pojawiły się okręty, jakie wkrótce stały się podstawą przemieszczania się. Opracowano również prymitywne amfibie, jakie stały się wymagającym, aczkolwiek niezwykle wygodnym środkiem transportu. Wtedy zaczęli się też pojawiać pierwsi piraci, jacy stali się wszędzie plagą. Korsarzy wielokrotnie spotykał straszny los z rąk łowców piratów, na lądzie z kolei pojawili się Kozacy. Zaczęło się też pojawiać rycerstwo, szlachta i wiele innych zjawisk, jakie są we współczesności. Podstawą stała się również magia, jaka na dobre zadomowiła się u ludzi i innych ras. Wynaleziono też broń palną oraz wiele innych użytecznych przedmiotów. Wiek Ciemności Wiek Ciemności nastąpił, gdy w wyniku najazdu barbarzyńskiej hordy zwanej Darsami przybyłej z obecnych Lodowców Umarłych najechali na czarnych okrętach, a następnie całkowicie spustoszyli większość kontynentów. Wiki City ocalało, ale cena za zwycięstwo była wysoka - zginęło 3/4 wojsk broniących miasta oraz niemal całkowicie zginęła straż miejska. Piraci i Kozacy rozpoczęli swoją działalność na taką skalę razem z pozostałymi grupami bandyckimi, że zapanowała anarchia. Rozpoczął się okres feudalizmu oraz teokracji. Wiele wynalazków z minionej epoki po prostu przepadło. Magów ograniczono w prawach, często odbywały się też polowania na czarownice. W tamtym okresie rola kapłanów była równoznaczna z umiejętnością posługiwania się magią. Nastąpiły magokracje, świat pogrążył się w przeciwieństwie do Starego Świata - w arogancji, ksenofobii, ciemnocie oraz wojnach lokalnych możnowładców. Zamiast pokoju zaczęły panować wojny, często między rasami. Te, które z ludzkością, jaka okazała się ostatecznie zwycięska, przegrały czekał gorzki los życia w rezerwatach, gettach i wyspach. Autokracja była najbardziej powszechną formą władzy w całym świecie. Renesans thumb|241px|Wojska Netequette w czasie Wojen Lu w Imperium.W roku 7113 odkryto moc nowego wynalazku - broni palnej. W następstwie tego doszło do Renesansu. Świat zatrząsł się w posadach, kiedy pierwsze ekspedycje dotarły do odległych ziem i rozpoczęły ich kolonizację. Jako pierwsze przybyło Królestwo Juanarii, państwo na południowy zachód od Imperium na wyspie Isabe. Wtedy to skończyły się powoli prześladowania innych ras, nastąpiła ich emancypacja, zniesiono również niewolnictwo. W następstwie tego rozpoczęły się jednak również wojny religijne oraz kolonialne. Najgłośniejszą z nich były Wojny Lu, jaki miał zamiar wyzwolić świat od wszystkich religii i ustanowić zjednoczone mocarstwa podporządkowane jego ojczyźnie - Netequette. Państwo to przeżywało rewolucję, więc on jako generał armii obalił republikański rząd, jaki z kolei obalił monarchę, koronował się cesarzem i wyruszył przeciwko Imperium, Federacji Yandexa oraz wielu innym krajom. W walce o Wiki City od strony morskiej i lądowej poniósł klęskę, ale ceną za zwycięstwo wrogów była śmierć Urada I, jednego z imperatorów wikiańskich. Na tronie zasiadł przodek CreationKeepera, Alexandrus - pierwszy tego imienia i generał dowodzący obroną miasta. Zorganizował wielką koalicję i pokonał rewolucyjne Netequette, ale nie zabił Lu, lecz zesłał go na dziesięcioletnie wygnanie na wyspę. thumb|265px|Parowy generator w Ice Town, jeden z wielu w świecie epoki lodowcowej.Wtedy to zaczęło się przedłużanie życia magią i technologią. Wymyślono protezy, automaty będące robotami na mechanizm zegarowy oraz nastąpiło pojawienie się koncepcji narodów oraz deklerykalizacji. W tamtym czasie jednak świat zaczął zamarzać i gdyby nie generatory parowe to świat niechybnie by został unicestwiony. Tak oto w grupie niewielu jakoś populacja zdołała przetrwać 2 wieki ochłodzenia klimatu. Nikt nie wie jak do tego doszło, wielu niemniej uważa, że było to przyczyną nagłych burz śnieżnych na terenach polarnych. Po 200 latach wiecznej zimy nadeszła wielka powódź, niemniej sprawna akcja przygotowała ludzi do stworzenia transoceanicznych okrętów-miast, które pomieściły dziesiątki tysięcy ocalałych. Gdy woda powróciła do pierwotnego stanu ocaleli wrócili na ziemie swych przodków i rozpoczęli odbudowę cywilzacji sprzed kataklizmu. Wiek Postępu Kiedy cywilizacja jakoś wstała na nogi odkryciom nie było końca. Moc bajtów zmieniła cywilizację pary w kilka dekad w cywilizację plazmy. Dodatkowo świat odkrył moc internetu, jaki był w oceanach. Możliwości sprawiły, że udało się pokonać nieśmiertelność, ale każdy był ograniczony przez czas, jaki teraz stał się najpowszechniejszą walutą. Waluty regionalne wymieniano w kantorach na czas. Tak oto Lu i wiele innych osób stało się praktycznie wiecznie żyjącymi. Od tamtego czasu Imperium kontrolował Imperator - potężna SI, jaka była zarządzana przez lokalnych możnowładców zwanych Helperami. Cały świat przeszedł dynamiczną transformację. Krucjata Marvela Imperium Arcturusa Lwowskiego Zemsta Przeklętych Obecnie Frakcje *Imperium - najpotężniejsza z frakcji, przypominająca w swej administracji oraz stosunkach z innymi Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego. Monarchia elekcyjna, gdzie podczas Wielkiej Elekcji głos mają wszyscy obywatele, ale kandydować mogą tylko Książęta-Elektorzy. Swoim zasięgiem obejmuje cały Wikiland, a okręty pod jego banderą stanowią najsilniejsze na całym świecie. Obecnie Imperium uwikłane jest w wojnę z Krzyżem Marvela, pomagając Nexusowi jaki odpuścił imperatorowi w zamian za sojusz w walce z tym wrogiem. Odwiecznym rywalem Imperium jest Federacja Yandexa, jaka stara się prześcignąć w rozmiarach, sile i flocie kaperskiej swojego rywala. *Federacja Yandexa - *Porozumienie Mirandy - *Republika Zjednoczonych - *Dominium Gadu - *Nexus - *Krzyż Marvela - kierowane przez Michalbra grupa wojowników, czarnoksiężników, klechów i innych przeklętych osób, sami siebie tytułują Wyklętymi. Pokonani niegdyś przez Lwowskiego, wówczas imperialnego kapra, w bitwie pod Trójkątem Awrenckim. Wpływający tam łowca bandytów i wielki wróg Arcturusa został tam zabity, ale powstał z martwych, jako istota z metalu. Kiedy Przemek0980 uszkodził swój Zegar Nieskończoności nieświadomie wyrwał z Lodowców Umarłych Arcturusa, uwięzionego tam przez jego antybandycką krucjatę oraz Michalbra i jego wojska z Trójkąta. Kiedy obie frakcje - mechaniczny Krzyż Marvela i zawieszony między życiem, a wstaniem z grobu Nexus, gdzie śmierć nie znaczy końca służby - spotkały się w wielkim skupisku miast zwanym Ulami Hergana zaczęła się wojna CreationKeepera z Marvel Primusem, ponownie. Nexus nauczył się już opanowywać swą klątwę, przez co wiele cywilizacji tamtejszych odżyło, ale teraz są częścią wielkiej konfederacji istot wszelkiego rodzaju i kultur - Nexusem. W przeciwieństwie do niego Krzyż Marvela całkowicie niszczy wszystko, co organiczne, zamieniając gęste puszcze i piękne wrzosowiska w wielkie metalowo-betonowe pustkowia. *Piraci - szalejący na morzach i oceanach całego świata piraci od lat stanowili plagę. Nigdy nie są jedną grupą, ale rozmaitymi bandami, jakie często walczą między sobą. Są jednak podania, że Cytadela Uraka pełni rolę nieformalnej stolicy, a obierany w razie wielkiego zagrożenia na Trybunale Kapitanów i Admirałów Król Piratów decyduje o wszystkim, co zrobi każda flota piracka. Wówczas piraci urastają do rangi potężnej frakcji, jaka jeśli współpracuje z Kozakami, pełniącymi rolę piratów lądowych oraz z piratami w powietrzu stają się frakcją, zdolną przewyższyć potencjałem militarnym nawet samo Imperium. Kategoria:Miejsca